Lie to Me
by DREWHHR
Summary: Hermione walks in on Ron with Lavender and she runs to Harry's arms. After Harry deals with Ron, she demands for him to tell her a lie to make her feel better and boy, does she get a surprise. VERY FLUFFY! Harmony.


**Hey, wassup? Here's another one-shot I wanted to do. Got the inspiration and idea from the movie Burlesque where Tess asks Sean to tell her a lie to make her feel better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**Summary: Hermione walks in on Ron with Lavender and she runs to Harry's arms. After Harry deals with Ron, she demands for him to tell her a lie to make her feel better and boy, does she get a surprise.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lie to Me**

Hermione stood there speechless, standing in the doorway of Ron's bedroom, seeing her boyfriend in his bed with his ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Naked. Clothes strewn across the floor. Loud, passionate noises coming from both people. "R-Ron?" she finally blurted out. They immediately...stopped what they were doing...and turned to her.

"Hermione-!" Ron cried out shocked. "I didn't know you were coming home this early."

"Of course you didn't. I can't believe this. You just couldn't wait for me, could you? It's over, Ron! We're over!" she shouted. "I hope you're happy with him," she told Lavender and slammed the door. She flicked her wand and all of her possessions flew into her trunk and shut tightly in less than a minute. She grabbed it, wiped a tear from her eye and apparated to the one place she felt safe.

She couldn't believe it. She and Ron had been going out for almost a year. Ron had been pressuring her to take the next step in their relationship, but she was never ready. She still wasn't ready. She had told him that many times. He said he would wait for her. Apparently, he got tired of waiting.

So, she went to the one person who wouldn't hurt her. The one person who would never lie to her, yet the one person who would do anything for her.

* * *

><p>Harry heard a knocking on his front door. He stood up from the couch where he was watching a little television. He grabbed the remote and turned it off. He hurried to the door and opened it. He gasped at who it was.<p>

"Hermione...?" She was standing there, soaking wet from the rain. Her trunk in her hand. She sniffled.

"Hey, Harry," she said nervously.

"Come in, come in," he rushed her in out of the rain and shut the door behind her. Hermione put her trunk down and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Harry!" She buried her face in his neck and Harry felt fresh tears on his skin.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Ron..."

Harry began to shake in anger, but Hermione didn't notice. "What did he do?"

"I walked in on Ron with Lavender in his bed. He told me he would wait for me. He told me. But...he just can't keep it in his pants," she sobbed against his shoulder. Harry hugged her back tightly for a small bit before pulling away from her. "You can stay as long as you want. Wait here. Help yourself to something to eat or drink. I'll be right back." He was planning on how to hurt Ron. Torture him. Kill him. No, that was too good for him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," was all he said as he shut the door but she knew where he was going. To hurt Ron.

So, she sat at the kitchen table until Harry got back.

Sobbing.

Why did this have to happen to _her_?

* * *

><p>Harry apparated to Ron and Hermione's house. He didn't even knock. He burst in through the front door and up the stairs. He flew open Ron's bedroom door. They had finished it looked like and were getting dressed. Lavender shrieked as Harry burst in. Ron was putting on a t-shirt and pajama pants. He looked up and froze in his tracks. Harry was seething. Breathing deeply. Ron could practically see the steam coming out of his friend's ears.<p>

"You hurt her," was all Harry said rushing over to Ron. He grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall. He drew his fist back and connected it with Ron's face. Blood spattered everywhere. Ron yelled in pain. "You hurt her," he repeated.

"Why did you do it, Ron? Why would you cheat on _her_? She's perfect. The most perfect person on the face of this planet. You should've been lucky to be with her. But you're a bastard! Didn't see what was right in front of you. Instead, you cheated on her with this slut! She doesn't deserve this! She didn't do anything to deserve you cheating on her! She wasn't ready. But you just couldn't keep it in your pants." He kicked him in the groin. Not hard, but enough to hurt. He didn't want to be the cause of Ron not having children in the future, even though he hated the douchebag.

"Men have needs," Ron gasped out.

"Well, you what, Ron? There is only one thing I need in this world. And it's the one thing you took away from me and then tossed her aside like she was nothing. But I dealt with it because I thought she was happy with you. I kept my distance. I let you have her. It pained me. But at least I knew she was happy. But now, I can do this..." He punched him in the face again. Blood gushed out of his nose. "I never would've pressured her into anything. Ever. And I never would've cheated on her. I would've been happy just being with her. Watching a movie. Going out to dinner. Laying outside at night watching the stars. Staying up late talking. Not you. You only wanted one thing." He backed away from him. "Stay away from her."

"You got what you wanted, didn't you?" Ron said to his former friend, smirking. "You know, there was only one reason I wanted to be with Hermione. And it was because I wanted you to at least have one thing you couldn't have. You had everything I ever wanted!"

Harry looked at him incredulously. "What-money? Fame? Girls? That's what you wanted?"

Ron nodded.

Harry rushed up, grabbed Ron again, and shoved him up against the wall. "You can have it. I don't want any of it. Take all of my money. Take the fucking fame. The girls. I don't care! You had everything _I _ever wanted! I just can't believe you took Hermione from me just so I couldn't have her. She's not a trophy, Ron! She's not to be won over. She can choose who she wants to be with. There's no reason to fight over her!"

"Then why did you hit me?"

"Because you hurt her!" He punched him one last time before apparating back home. He walked through the front door.

* * *

><p>"Hermione...?" he called as he shut the door.<p>

"In here..." he heard a soft voice from the kitchen say. He walked into the kitchen and saw her standing in front of the sink. Her back to him. She had dried herself off of the rain. "You beat him up, didn't you?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. He had no right to do that to you." He wanted to tell her the truth. That Ron never wanted to be with her. That he just wanted to get back at Harry because he apparently had "everything he ever wanted".

Hermione chuckled. He heard a hint of humor in it. "I don't mind, Harry. Thank you, in fact. I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"I did it because he shouldn't be treating you like that. You didn't do anything wrong. You weren't ready. He should've respected that. Not gone after Lavender. He told me, _'men have needs_'. What he didn't realize was that you should've been the only thing he needed."

"Thanks, Harry. That's really sweet." She was still turned from him. She began to cry again. Harry wanted to comfort her. Be the best friend he was, but he wanted to give her some space for a minute. He raised his head at her when she called his name.

"Harry...?"

"Yeah...?"

"You are the most truthful guy I know. Do something that you never do. T-tell m-me a lie," was what she said.

That confused him. "What?"

"Tell me a lie, please. Tell me something to make me feel better. Tell me that everything's going to be okay. That Ron will eventually apologize to me. Lie to me. Tell me that I'm going to be okay. Just...tell me the first lie that pops into your head," she asked of him.

He did. He told her the first lie that popped into his head. "I...don't...love...you." It sounded weird because he meant the exact opposite. But he knew what he meant. And he hoped she did, too.

He heard her give a shuddering gasp. "Wh-what?"

"I...don't...love...you," he repeated. She turned around to look at him. Harry's heart broke at the sight of her red and puffy cheeks. He decided to lie to her more, hoping it would make her feel better, like she wanted. "I'm not in love with you. I haven't been in love with you since First Year. It didn't pain me to see you with Ron _every single day_. I'm not sad that he hurt you. I regret beating the shit out of him. I didn't want to kill him for hurting you. I don't blame Ron for waiting for you. Ron didn't go out with you to keep me from having you. He didn't steal everything I ever needed to survive.

"I didn't win the war for you. Everything I ever did wasn't for you. I still don't have nightmares about you at night. I don't have horrid dreams about you being tortured again and again by Bellatrix. I don't blame myself for you being tortured. I never thought that you would blame me for being tortured and you would hate me. You never cross my mind. You're not the most beautiful person in the whole world. I wouldn't wait to have sex with you. I never thought about having a family with you. I never thought about having a son named James with black hair and brown eyes. I never thought about having a daughter named Lily with brown hair and green eyes. I never thought about growing old with you in Godric's Hollow surrounded by grandchildren. I never thought about being married to you. I don't want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. I never thought about _being _with you for the rest of my life. I went out on dates because I couldn't wait for you. I don't love you."

Hermione stared at him with a shocked expression. Tears streamed down her face at the beautiful words coming out of her best friend's mouth. Harry watched her, hoping she took the opposite of what he said. He told her one last lie, "And Hermione...everything's _not _going to be okay. You're not going to be okay."

"You...you love me?"

Harry nodded, looking down at the ground, ashamed of himself. He knew she didn't love him back. He knew it. "Yeah, yeah, I do. No lie."

He was the most truthful person she knew. Yet, he would do anything for her. Such as, lie to her if she asked him to. Ron wasn't the one she had been waiting for all this time. Ron wasn't the one she had wanted. Ron wasn't...the one. It had been Harry all along. It had been Harry that had loved her all along. It had been Harry that had broken up with his girlfriend and never went out on another date because he was too in love with her. It had been Harry that still blamed himself for her being tortured a year ago. He still had nightmares about her. Harry wanted a family with her. He wanted to grow old with her. He would wait however long she needed to have sex with her. Harry won the war for her..._even though she ran straight to Ron after the war!_ Everything Harry _ever _did was for her! Harry was...the one.

He was the one she wanted to grow old with. The one she wanted to marry. The one she finally wanted to make love with. The one she wanted to have children with. The one she wanted to comfort during his nightmares. The one she wanted to wake up next to every morning for the rest of her life. The one she wanted to need her. The one she needed. The one she loved.

Harry was the one she had needed all along.

"Now, _you _lie to _me_, Hermione. Tell me that that you love me. To make me feel better. Tell me that you want to spend the rest of your life with me. Tell me that you want to wake up next to me every morning for the rest of your life. Tell me that I'm going to be okay even though you don't love me back. Lie back to me," he asked of her now.

She nodded and replied, "I don't love you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. You're not going to be okay because I don't love you back. I regret leaving Ron. I love Ron. I don't want a family with you. I don't want to marry you. I don't want to make love to you. I don't want to comfort you during your nightmares. I don't need you in my life. I don't want you to need me in your life. You're not the one I need. You're not the one I needed all along. I'm not in love with you."

Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked. He couldn't believe it. She loved him back. He smiled in disbelief. Tears leaked out of his eyes in happiness. He slowly walked to her and stood pressed up against her. He cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes.

"Now, tell me something truthful, Harry."

"I don't want you. I _need _you."

Hermione reached up and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. He kissed her back. It was so much better than when Ron kissed her. There were sparks. And she felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt _love _in the kiss. Ron was always sloppy and ten seconds after they had started kissing, his hands were always on her breasts. Harry's were cupping her face. The kiss got more heated and more passionate. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she responded, touching it with hers. They broke away due to lack of air almost a minute after it started.

They slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other. Harry leaned his forehead against hers. It was the best kiss either of them had ever experienced.

"Wow..." gasped Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back smiling at her. She smiled back.

Yes, Harry was the one. The one who wouldn't lie to her.

Unless she told him to do so.

Because he would do everything for her.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's Lie to Me! Hope you liked it! Not as long as I wanted it to be, though. The end was kinda sappy. But I thought it was cute. I hadn't planned on Harry asking Hermione to lie to him back. It just happened.<strong>

**Seriously, girls! Isn't this what you want every guy to tell you? And meaning it as lying, of course! I know I do! Haha.**

**Isn't it weird that a movie like Burlesque could give me the inspiration and idea to write _this? _Haha.**

**Anyway, I gotta get ready for a graduation party.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


End file.
